Nightmare before Mafia: Director's Cut
| image = File:NBMDC.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Araver | link = BTSC threads | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2016-12-25 | winningfaction = Goodies & Indy | roster = #, player #aura #sparrowhawk (Kentofan) #JustDanceForever #Hachi #maurice #BabyCee #Boquise | first = Hachi | last = sparrowhawk & JustDanceForever | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Magic luver101's series (see Nightmare Before Mafia, Nightmare Before Mafia BD). It began on December 25th, 2016 and ended in a Goodie & Indy win in D3 (December 31st, 2016). Game Mechanics Classic Mafia 5 vs 1 vs 1. Rules * NP shows only deaths, saves and silenced players. * DP shows only lynched players, tie lynch = everyone in the tie is lynched * OOA: Block > Trap > Save, Spy. Blocked players will be blocked and told regardless if they had an action or not. Mayor can be blocked. Role Description Baddie: Wincon - last one standing * Oogie Boogie - Each night chooses a player to target and remove from the game. As it is performed by host action is unstoppable except via save. ODTG can RID remove a vote. Goodies: Wincon - remove baddie and indy * Jack Skellington - This relentless hero is never happy with what others choose. Each night chooses a goodie to RID powerplay. If successful, target will be notified that he was blocked. Cannot powerplay already dead goodies. * Zero - Each night chooses one player and will find out either who targeted that player or who that player acted upon (choice). Cannot go into the graveyard to choose dead people. * Sally - Chooses one player each night to protect and absorbs any hit. Cannot choose the same person twice in a row. Cannot protect self. * Mayor - Choose between adding 1 vote to his or removing 1 vote from another person (other than self). * Sandy Claws - Each night, can reach into his bag and pull out a toy. Chooses one player the same night and gives them that toy. That toy will keep them occupied for the whole night. If he targets Barrel, his ID will be known to Barrel but kidnap will be stopped. Indy: Wincon - outlive Oogie Boogie, Jack and Sally * Barrel - Kidnaps one player each night. That player is stuffed into a burlap bag and thrown into his tub. They are both silenced and role blocked but are not safe from a kill. ODTG (exactly once) can RID Kill, at any point during the day or night and will forfeit acting the next night. Host's Summary Winning Faction Indy * Aura - Barrel Goodies: * Boquise - Jack Skellington * justdanceforever - Zero * maurice - Sally * Hachi - Mayor * sparrowhawk - Sandy Claws Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 End of Game Roster Host: araver #aura - Barrel #sparrowhawk - Sandy Claws #justdanceforever - Zero #Hachi - Mayor - Lynched D1 #maurice - Sally - Killed N2 by Oogie Boogie #BabyCee - Oogie Boogie - Lynched D2 #Boquise - Jack Skellington - RID Killed by Indy in D3 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games